just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura Breaker
Aura Breaker is a story written and created by Red Tiger. The story follows Akiro Akabane, a reclusive 15-year old boy who unfortunately finds his life mixed into the battle between the factions known as "Aura Breakers" and "Victory Organization". Summary Akiro Akabane is a 15-years old freshman at Tochinogiri High School. Despite getting attention and praises from some of his peers, Akiro is the type of person who prefers to not indulge in interacting with other people he considers are not worth his time and would rather much spend his time alone. However, a battle between two factions --- the Victory Organization, a highly skilled squad of special combatants, and the Aura Breakers, a group of empowered vigilantes --- leads Akiro into this mix, finding himself in the crossfire of this battle that has been going on for quite a while now. With his life making a hasty turn, young Akiro Akabane is forced to become a part of this battle...!! Volumes *Volume 1: Beginning Of My Life *Volume 2: A Conflict Between and Within *Volume 3: Secrets Kept Away *Volume 4: The Arc of Aura *Volume 5: Realized Awakening *Volume 6: The Aura Storm Characters 'Main Characters' 'Akabane Family' *'Akiro Akabane' - The main protagonist. Akiro is a 15-years old first year high student and is reclusive, preferring to stay out of the company of others except for those he has grown accustomed in being with. He dislike socializing with others and refuses to ever get involved in other people's activities. *'Hiroko Akabane' - Akiro's mother. Despite being his mother, Hiroko and Akiro have a relationship akin to a big sister-little brother than that of a mother-son, but does not mean that she wants her son to stay being withdrawn and does scold him if his apathetic behavior towards others begins to show itself. *'Asami Rei Akabane' - Akiro's cousin. Asami is a 12-years old middle school student and is a definite polar opposite to Akiro as Asami is cheerful and friendly, but is also relatively bitter toward others if they show themselves to be someone she can be enraged at. 'Carlson Family' *'Ken Tyrone Carlson' - Akiro's best friend and one of the only known people he talks to and hangs out with. Ken's family are from the United States, having moved to Kyoto, Japan after his father had been promoted to a higher position in the company he works at and being moved to said company's Japanese branch. Unlike Akiro, Ken is very friendly and generally nice to other people and tries his best to have Akiro do the same. *'Albreah Carlson '- Ken's mother. Albreah works at Tochinogiri High School as both the freshmen and sophomores' Foreign Language teacher. 'Tochinogiri High School' *'Yuno Hirayama' - Akiro's classmate and their class representative. Yuno is very nice and sympathetic of other people and is very friendly of Akiro, wanting to help him out of his shell despite the latter's lack of interest in doing so and in befriending her. *'Kira Kirasusume' - Akiro's classmate and neighbor. She's a very upbeat girl and had tried to change Akiro's point of view of his life and to others he is not too familiar with, but has come to respect his resistance to this but still tries her best for him. She seems to view Akiro more than just a friend. *'Seishirou Nagasaki' - Another of Akiro's classmates. He sees the popularity Akiro gets for his mysterious rejection of socializing with others as being a bit absurd as he knows how much this irks Akiro but seems to find amusement in seeing his many exasperated expressions. *'Hayate Minamoto' - A boy from class 1 - 3 and a friend of Kira's. He looks up to Akiro despite the latter not even knowing or acknowledging him. *'Akihiko Hajime '- A boy from class 2 - 2 who claims himself as the most superior student in the entire school and considers Akiro one of his rivals due to the latter's growing popularity and academic skills which rival his. *'Masato Matoba '- One of Akiro, Ken and Yuno's classmates. Masato is both an intelligent and athletic student with some even considering him a "geeky jock" due to both his personality and appearance that take traits from both school categories. He seems to harbor feelings for Yuno. *'Satoshi Yukimura '- One of Akiro, Ken and Yuno's classmates. He is a very intellectual and observant student who excels in handling anything related to technology as well as engineering. He is friends with Hayate. *'Ai Kamiyo '- A girl from class 1 - 1. She is a very athletic and academically achieving girl, however, she seems to be hiding something. Trivia *The setting of the story primarily takes place in Kyoto, Japan with some changes. Some are also planned to take place in various cities of Japan as well. *The series takes place in the same universe as ''Love Live! The School Idol Project ''and is set to crossover with the series by the end of both series' individual stories. Category:Vince's Series